harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
14. Kapitel: Cornelius Fudge
Band 2/Kapitelübersichten 14. Kapitel: Cornelius Fudge (im Original: Cornelius Fudge) Die drei Freunde trauen Hagrid zwar durchaus zu, dass er ein eingesperrtes Monster befreit haben könnte. Sie sind sich aber sicher, dass er damals wie heute keine Angriffe auf Schüler beabsichtigt hat. Sie beschließen, ihn nur dann mit den damaligen Geschehnissen zu belasten, falls weitere Angriffe stattfinden sollten. Monatelang passiert nichts dergleichen mehr und allmählich kehrt wieder der normale Schulalltag ein. Dann durchsucht jemand innerhalb des Gryffindorturms Harrys Habseligkeiten und entwendet Tom Riddles Tagebuch. Bald danach hört Harry die unheimliche Stimme wieder. Ron und Hermine sind dabei, können aber wieder nichts hören. Dies bringt Hermine plötzlich auf eine Idee. Ohne weitere Erklärungen verlässt sie die beiden, um zuerst in der Schulbibliothek etwas abzuklären. Wenig später erfahren Harry und Ron von Professor McGonagall, dass Hermine und eine Vertrauensschülerin aus Ravenclaw Opfer eines weiteren Angriffs geworden sind. Sie sind zusammen in der Nähe der Bibliothek versteinert aufgefunden worden und liegen jetzt im Krankenflügel. Rätselhafterweise haben sie wohl gerade einen Taschenspiegel benutzt. Aus Sicherheitsgründen dürfen sich alle Schüler von da an nur noch in Begleitung einer Lehrkraft durch die Schulgänge bewegen und alle Schüleraktivitäten außerhalb der Häuser werden gestrichen. Harry und Ron brechen diese neuen Schulregeln schon kurz nachdem sie bekannt gegeben worden sind. Unter Harrys Tarnumhang schleichen sie zu Hagrid. Sie kommen aber nicht dazu, ihm Fragen zu stellen. Stattdessen müssen sie sich gleich wieder unter dem Tarnumhang verstecken. Unsichtbar beobachten sie, dass Dumbledore in Begleitung des Zaubereiministers Fudge zu Hagrid kommt. Fudge will Hagrid nach Askaban bringen. Dumbledore stellt zwar klar, Hagrid sei unschuldig und Hogwarts werde durch seine Inhaftierung nicht sicherer. Aber Fudge besteht trotzdem darauf. Dann betritt noch Lucius Malfoy die Hütte. Im Namen des gesamten Schulrats überreicht er dem Schulleiter sein Entlassungsschreiben. Dumbledore verabschiedet sich mit dem Worten, er werde nicht aus Hogwarts verschwunden sein, solange dort noch jemand loyal zu ihm halte. Und: Jeder der darum bitte, werde auch weiterhin in Hogwarts Hilfe finden. Ehe Hagrid weggebracht wird, sagt er noch sehr laut vor sich hin: Wer etwas herausfinden wolle, müsse nur den Spinnen folgen. Harry und Ron verstehen, dass diese Abschiedsworte an sie gerichtet sind. Schockiert von dem, was sie mitangesehen haben, bleiben die beiden mit Fang allein in der Hütte zurück und sind überzeugt, dass Hogwarts nach Dumbledores erzwungenem Weggang jetzt ganz schutzlos ist. Erwähnte magische Literatur: Alte Runen leicht gemacht 14. Kapitel im Film Wie im Buch erzählen die drei Hagrid zunächst nicht, was Harry im Tagebuch gesehen hat. Neville läuft zu Harry und zeigt ihm die Verwüstung seiner Sachen. Harry merkt sofort, dass Riddles Tagebuch fehlt. Das Quidditchspiel wird ebenfalls aufgrund eines Angriffs abgesagt. Im Gegensatz zur Buchvorlage wird aber dabei nur Hermine versteinert, die Vertrauensschülerin aus Ravenclaw kommt nicht vor. Die Szene vor dem Angriff, in der Harry erneut die Stimme hört und Hermine daraufhin in die Bibliothek läuft, entfällt im Film. Als Konsequenz aus dem Angriff werden die obengenannten Regeln aufgestellt, die Harry und Ron sofort brechen. Sie gehen unter dem Tarnumhang zu Hagrid. Unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt erleben sie mit, wie Mr Fudge, Professor Dumbledore und Mr Malfoy kommen und wie Dumbledore entlassen und Hagrid nach Askaban gebracht wird. Auch Hagrids an die beiden gerichtete Abschiedsbemerkung, dass man den Spinnen folgen müsse, ist erhalten. en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets pl:Korneliusz Knot (rozdział) 2O